


You're My Future

by magnusbicon



Series: Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is so gone for Magnus, Alec is still a Shadowhunter after all is said and done, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Immortal Fiances, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bless him, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Alec finds a way to become immortal and decides to give Magnus “forever” for Christmas





	You're My Future

"You're sure you want to do this?" Catarina asked, something akin to disbelief shining in her eyes as her hand wavered over the omamori charm. "You won't be able to take it back once you go through with it. There is no counterspell."

Alec met her gaze unflinchingly and replied, "There is nothing in the world I want more than this, Catarina. I swear." He knew that she still doubted him sometimes, after having witnessed Magnus' heart being shattered over and over again throughout their long lives, but if he was sure of anything, it was this. Magnus was the love of his life, his family, and there would never be a time where that would stop being true. He was all in, and he refused to watch the light dim just a little bit more in Magnus' eyes with each passing day that he grew older. After another brief moment of hesitation, she nodded and let her magic seep out of her hands, sinking into the charm.

It almost felt heavier once she was done, like the power it contained was weighing it down. Alec placed it carefully in his pocket and thanked Catarina again, offering her a sincere smile as he left. He could feel her eyes on him long after the door closed behind him, and he wondered if she thought he was making a mistake. He was going through with it no matter what- as long as that was what Magnus wanted- but he couldn't help but let the curiosity take over.

Was it because he was a Shadowhunter? Because he had never been in another relationship? Because no matter how much he had done to prove to everyone that he was different, he would always be tied to parents who were once in the Circle?

He didn't have all of the answers, but he did have his own. He was in love with Magnus and he wanted to be with him forever. It was nobody's choice but his own. He had lived for over twenty years abiding by everyone else's wishes, following their every command, and he was ready to decide something for himself. He had learned over the course of his relationship with Magnus that it was okay to be selfish sometimes, to want something that didn't necessarily benefit everyone else around him. He craved that, needed it to stay sane. He would die for the people he loved, but he was determined to live for himself.

He got back to the loft at exactly 12:09 am on Christmas morning, and Magnus was waiting up for him on the couch. He thought that Alec had to stay late at the Institute and fill out paperwork, and his lips twisted into a smirk when their eyes met, though he looked surprised.

"You don't look nearly as exhausted as I thought you would. Did you switch up your signature or something, make things more interesting?" he teased, and Alec gave him a wide grin, leaning down to kiss him in lieu of an answer.

"Merry Christmas," he said quietly, pulling a small, velvet box out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Magnus. His boyfriend stared at it with wide eyes for a moment before he opened it, and a gasp sounded in his throat. The ring was silver with golden stones, carefully picked to match the color of his cat eyes, which he revealed seemingly without realizing it. They were filled with tears as he looked up in disbelief, his mouth open, but no words coming out.

"Marry me?" Alec asked softly, unable to resist reaching forward to stroke his hand across Magnus' cheek. He was so beautiful, so full of love, and out of everyone in the world that he could have picked, he chose Alec to give that love to. Part of him was always screaming that he didn't deserve it, but somewhere in his soul he knew that they were right for each other, that there was no one else who could ever fit him as well as Magnus could, and vice versa.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, his voice choked. "Yes, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you."

He practically leaped forward into Alec's arms, and Alec was sure he had never felt such a sudden rush of relief and affection in his life. He loved this man more than words could ever describe, more than anything or anyone he had ever known. He had done this one thing right. He had made his fair share of mistakes since he met Magnus, made a fool of himself and regretted some of his choices, but he knew he would never regret this.

"I have one more thing to give you," he said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's- fiance's- hair and pulling the omamori out from his pocket. Magnus looked at him dubiously as he placed it in his palm, his eyebrows furrowing.

"This is...familiar," Magnus said, and Alec laughed, unable to resist leaning forward to kiss him again before explaining.

"I went to Catarina and asked her if there was any way for me to stay with you without giving up who I am. She found an old spell, and agreed to perform it for me as long as I made sure you understood what I was asking of you."

"Alexander," Magnus said, shaking his head in confusion. Alec held up a finger, signaling for him to let him finish.

"The spell is conditional, and it will only work if both people agree to it. I want you to know before I ask this, that I have no expectations. I love you, and I will always love you no matter what you decide."

"Alexander," Magnus repeated, shifting closer and taking one of Alec's free hands. "What's going on? What spell?"

Alec took a deep breath, squeezing Magnus' fingers gently as he answered, "I want to be with you forever. Not just for another fifty or sixty years. Forever. I want to stop aging, to stop worrying about what the future holds and start looking forward to it instead. But most of all I just want  _you_ , every day for as long as we can manage."

Silence dropped between them as Magnus stared in shock, his fingers trembling as they clutched the omamori. For some reason Alec wasn't nervous at the lack of response, knowing that if he were in Magnus' shoes, his entire being would be in a state of shock. He wondered, though, if Magnus had never even considered this before, never let his mind open up to the idea for fear that Alec would eventually stop wanting him. The thought was ridiculous, but after all of the heartbreak and misery that Magnus had endured, it wouldn't be unreasonable for him to feel that way.

"I can't ask you to do that," Magnus finally spoke, his voice hoarse. Alec laughed at that, unable to hold it back, and reached up to cup Magnus' face in his hands.

"You're not asking me, Magnus. I'm asking  _you_. I'm not finished loving you yet. I will  _never_  be finished loving you, and this way I don't have to give anything up."

"But your family-"

"You are my family," Alec interrupted firmly. "My siblings will understand, and if my mom is telling the truth when she says she wants to make things right with me, then she will, too. I've thought this over a million times, and I know what I want." Magnus looked into his eyes, flickering back and forth between them for a moment, then closed his own for a couple seconds, letting out a long breath.

"How does it work?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face as he blinked his eyes open once more. Alec's heart was racing, every cell in his body thrilled at the prospect of Magnus being his forever. He dropped his hands from Magnus' face, and sat back, feeling as though every aspect of his life had just fallen into place. Reaching forward, he wrapped his hand around Magnus', the omamori held between them, and took a deep breath.

"Just close your eyes and let yourself want it," Alec explained, following his own instructions. "If you have any ounce of doubt, it won't work. You have to know in your heart and soul that this is what you want." A flood of warmth rushed over him, and his mind flashed back to Isabelle's words so many years ago, when they were young and he was just figuring out who he was.

_"Someday, somebody is gonna love you, heart and soul."_

This was his somebody. This was his everything.

When the warmth receded and he opened his eyes, it was as though the world had been colored anew. The omamori glowed between them, as golden as Magnus' eyes and ring, and Alec knew that the spell had worked.

"Merry Christmas, Alexander," Magnus said, his voice full of unrestrained joy, and Alec smiled widely.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
